Prime Minister of Kazulia
The Prime Minister '(Kazulian: ''statsminister, literally 'Minister of the State') is the head of government of Kazulia and the most powerful government official in the Kazulian parliamentary system of government. He/She presides over the cabinet and through it exercises the executive authority of the monarch. The Prime Minister is not considered to be first among equals, but instead plays a rather dominant role in the Cabinet. The monarch is bound by law to follow the advice of the Prime Minister, especially when exercising his/her limited executive powers. In addition to this, much of the Prime Minister's power stems from his/her status as the leader of the governing party or coalition; thus, they have significant but unofficial legislative power. Like the other members of the Cabinet, the Prime Minister serves at the pleasure of the Stortinget and must maintain its confidence, and by convention should also be a member of the Stortinget. The Prime Minister is also directly responsible for the civil service, instead of running the civil service through a subordinate minister. The Prime Minister is assisted by up to three Deputy Prime Ministers. The First Deputy Prime Minister is the most senior, and will act as Prime Minister when the actual Prime Minister is not present. He or she will also temporarily succeed to the Prime Minister in the event of their incapacitation or resignation, until a new Prime Minister can be found and sworn in by the monarch. The power possessed by the Deputy Prime Minister(s) is not codified, and as such can vary greatly depending on the personality of the Prime Minister and Deputy Prime Minister(s). Typically, the Deputy Prime Minister(s) are deputy leaders of the governing party, or the leaders of junior partners in governing coalitions. The opposition counterpart to the Prime Minister is the Leader of the Opposition (Kazulian: Opposisjonsleder), who is viewed as an alternate Prime Minister. The position of Opposition Leader is generally held by the leader of the largest party not in government. While given official recognition, the office does not carry any legal powers. Their most important role is to hold the government to account, especially during Minister's Questions. In the event of a nationwide attack on the state where it is seen that it will affect life in Kazulia in a large way, constitutionally the opposing parties must form a national unity government. The Prime Minister has their office at the Office of the Prime Minister in Skalm, and their official residence is the Prime Ministerial Mansion (officially known as Ukjentgata 33), also in Skalm. However, many Prime Minister choose to live at their own private residence, using Ukjentgata 33 to host foreign dignitaries. Authority and Role The Prime Minister is the head of the Government of Kazulia. As the Head of the Government of Kazulia, the Prime Minister leads the cabinet (Council of Ministers). The Prime Minister, as per the constitution guides the law-making process in the Stortinget with the goal of enacting policies and laws. In a similar manner (as per the constitution), the Prime Minister exercises executive powers on the behalf of the Monarch. Thus he/she has the ability to appoint (and dismiss) members of the council of ministers and exercises other executive powers including declaring war. Term of Office The Prime Minister serves at the pleasure of the state, meaning the post has a fixed term. Once appointed and sworn in by the monarch, the prime minister remains in office until he or she resigns, is dismissed, or losses in the general election. The lifespan of parliament was limited by the constitution to four years and, though the monarch may still, on the advice of the prime minister, dissolve parliament. Following parliamentary dissolution, the prime minister must run in the resulting general election if he or she wishes to maintain a seat in the Stortinget. Should the prime minister's party subsequently win a majority of seats in the Stortinget, it is unnecessary to re-appoint the prime minister or again swear him or her into office. If, however, an opposition party wins a majority of seats, the prime minister must resign or be dismissed by the monarch. Should the prime minister's party win a minority while an opposition party wins a plurality, the prime minister can attempt to form a minority government comprising of other monitory parties in order to maintain confidence in the government. In the event that a minority government cannot be formed, the monarch shall ask the opposing party (with the greatest plurality) to form a cabinet and in a similar manner ask the incumbent prime minister to resign. Privileges Whilst in office, the Prime Minister has one primary, and official residence. Known as '''Ukjentgata 33, it is the single residence of the Prime Minister due to its close proximity to the Stortinget and also due to its sophisticated levels of security. For transportation, the prime minister is granted an array of armoured vehicles and two official aircraft for both international and domestic flights. Should a Prime Minister (either serving or former), said individual is accorded a state funeral, wherein their casket shall be placed in the Chamber of the Eternal Servants underneath the King's Court Cemetery. All of the aforementioned is supplied by the parliament through budgets approved by parliament, as is the prime minister's annual salary of 170,400 KKR. (A Prime Minister additionally earns the normal salary of a Member of Parliament: 170,400 KKR.Category:Kazulia